Our Dark Angel
by Lucia-Swanne
Summary: Jasper discovers just how much Bella affects his family, and one member in particular notes a similarity that could have torn them apart, leading to events that change their lives forever.
1. The Aftermath

A/N: This is my first submission in a while, so I hope that you all enjoy it! A small note - for later chapters of this story I found it better for Alice's visions to leave her essentially unconscious, so don't be too surprised when this comes up. My plan is to have 4 chapters of this, 3 of which are completely written, but I won't be adding the later chapters straight away. Reviews are very much appreciated, constructive critisism welcome, and I really hope that you enjoy reading about the relationship between Jasper and Rosalie (something that is largely ignored, sadly).  
Finally, to members of CARL that have me on alert, I know you don't approve of my Twi-writing, but even if you just skim this I will appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own, or have the rights to, any characters from the Twilight series; I merely play with them in my strange imagination until something like this comes out.

* * *

Sometimes being an empath really sucked.

Feeling everyone's emotions was usually not an issue, but when he had to experience six times of what he himself was already feeling, it did nothing to help. The sadness had now become a depression, while the anger and hatred had boiled harshly to become the most repulsive pain he had experienced since leaving Maria. He could barely stop himself from controlling his family's emotions, knowing full well that none of them would appreciate his ability tonight.

He attempted to loosen his grip on the arm of the couch, hoping not to ruin another piece of Esme's furniture. Peering around at his family, he observed each of them and noted the slight differences in their auras.

Carlisle was sitting across from him, glancing from Edward to the ground continuously. Jasper felt his worry, not only for the obvious reason, but also clearly for his eldest son. While his anger was not as strong as most, it was still powerful enough, as were his sadness and nervousness.

Esme sat next to her husband, sadness etched across her usually warm face. Her sorrow was the strongest, motherly instinct deep for even her newest child. She too would glance at Edward, but took in each of her children in the room with equal concern.

Edward, who stood staring out the large glass wall across the room, was completely consumed with rage. Jasper was sure that, had he been a vampire new to his ability, he would have struggled to find any other emotion from his brother. Beneath this, however, he felt a strong sense of sadness, like everyone else, and also the smallest hint of kind-hearted affection. Though he understood the reasoning behind these feelings, it was still a strange combination to experience, especially from Edward.

Alice was impassive, however he knew this was because she was continually searching the future for further signs of trouble. Nevertheless, during the few moments between, Jasper felt his wife's sadness and anger better than anyone else's. After all, he had known her emotional line the longest, and the physical contact between the pair also increased his sense. Despite this, he was content to continue letting Alice's head rest against his knee, running his hand through her hair comfortingly.

Emmett was pacing silently near the staircase, pausing every so often to look upwards at the ceiling. His usually good-humoured expression had disappeared from his face, leaving only concern to match Carlisle. Alongside the sadness and anger, Emmett was feeling a great amount of unease, and Jasper knew the reason behind it.

The final member of their family was not with them in the lounge room. While Rosalie had listened to Edward when he returned home that night, the moment he finished speaking she had disappeared upstairs. She did not leave the house as Jasper had expected, her emotions too strong to be from a lengthy distance away. Rosalie's grief was nothing new to him, memories of her past frequently causing her to fall into distress. Her anger was even more familiar to him, having experienced her bitter hostility more times than he cared to remember. And yet, there were emotions resonating from her right now that he had felt little of in their acquaintance.

'_Edward,'_ he called in his head, focusing his mind on the other boy. While he knew it was not wise to distract his brother's thoughts, Jasper was concerned for his twin.

Edward's head inclined slightly to the left, confirming his attention.

'_Is Rosalie alright?'_

He watched as Edward looked up slightly, paying attention to her thoughts for a moment, before sighing deeply. The exasperation flowing from him proved that he thought she was fine, and did not welcome the interruption.

'_What is she thinking about?'_ Jasper persisted, knowing that something was not right within his sister.

Edward turned, and the look he received told him everything. She was once again thinking of herself, unlike the minds of everyone else in the house. And yet, this concerned Jasper even more, as the emotions he was feeling from her were so unlike anything he could have predicted.

He was sure that Rosalie did not want to be disturbed, as even Emmett had not chanced a trip upstairs in fear of making her worse. In spite of this, he knew that he needed to comfort her, regardless of the consequences.

"Emmett?" he called quietly, causing everyone in the room except for Alice to turn and face the person to break the silence at last. "I'll check on her. Just make sure Alice is okay when she comes back."

Emmett took his place on the couch, allowing Alice to rest against him as Jasper moved away from his family and up the stairs. He felt curiosity from everyone with the exception of Edward, who was no doubt irritated with him for focusing on Rosalie more than the night's events.

Jasper's eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness of her room, discovering Rosalie sitting on the ground by the window. He moved towards her without a sound, placing himself beside her and following her gaze out to the forest.

They sat unmoving for what felt like hours, though to a vampire it could have been anything from days to mere seconds. Jasper had not attempted to initiate a conversation, waiting until he felt Rosalie calm a little before beginning.

He took note of her emotions, especially the unforeseen ones. He felt her anger, which was almost as strong as Edward's had been, while her sadness rivalled Esme's. But the two foreign emotions were stronger than either of these, and Jasper had recognised them the moment they had appeared during Edward's recount. Though they were unfamiliar to his family, Jasper found them both staggeringly memorable from each of his lives; his human life, his life in the South with Maria, and his current life with Alice and the Cullen's. They were powerful feelings that had engulfed Jasper many times, but for obvious reasons. Jasper simply could not understand why Rosalie had become overwhelmed with the two devils of his past- guilt and self-hatred.

"Rose?" he whispered, silently asking for her permission to continue. Her gaze shifted ever so slightly, and he knew that she was listening. He was suddenly unsure of how to continue, only too aware of the anger inside her threatening to intensify at the slightest trigger. "What…?"

"It's the second worst thing I've ever felt," Rosalie responded quietly, disgust lacing her words.

Jasper knew exactly what she was thinking of now, having heard this explanation before. She was recalling her worst memories, the last from her human existence, in which Royce King and his companions had assaulted his beautiful sister to the point of almost death.

She had run through the memory in her head uncountable times, but the emotions that engulfed Jasper still took him by surprise. Her anger had risen again, as had the sadness and disgust, and the sharp ache of pain joined them to create her torture. Hers, and now Jaspers.

He sent her small waves of tranquillity, endeavouring to make Rosalie's pain weaken a little. He knew that it was probably useless, and that it could even make her even worse, but he had to try.

"Stop!" Rosalie snapped, turning to glare at him. The devils had intensified again, and her next words shocked Jasper to no end. "I don't deserve to feel good about this."

Jasper stared questioningly at her, stunned by her outburst. "They deserve hell for what they did, Rose. And you deserve every good feeling they ever experienced."

She shook her head vehemently. "I'm responsible for what happened tonight."

Now Jasper was completely unable to respond, trying to comprehend her words. What had occurred just hours before couldn't have possibly been influenced by Rosalie in any way, shape or form. It had been an unavoidable situation, having been undecided until just moments before. Otherwise Alice would have seen it, and been able to potentially stop it from happening. Even his stunning wife was not blaming herself for what had happened, so why on earth was Rosalie feeling so responsible? That was obviously the cause of the devils within her, but she had no reason to experience them.

"Rose, you were nowhere near-"

"I am the reason Edward wasn't there earlier. I am the reason she was even near those…those…" she took a shuddering breath, which despite not being needed, released intense waves of anguish and hatred. Her wall was beginning to crumble, the enraged exterior giving way to the agonized core.

"Edward doesn't blame you; no one blames you."

"I blame me!"

"You would have never intentionally done anything like that, Rose, I know that."

"I told him not to go to her, Jasper. I told him that she would ruin our lives. I made him so mad…he could have stopped it from even beginning if I hadn't been so…"

All was silent for a few moments, until a loud sob echoed through the room, and then her wall had well and truly fallen.

"Jazz…" Rosalie whimpered, and he immediately swept her into his arms. He knew better than to try and change her emotions right now, but he did the best he could- he sent her wave after wave of love and reassurance.

Still holding her tight, Jasper allowed himself to feel the shock of Rosalie's outburst. He could remember just one other time when she had permitted such vulnerability in front of him, and that had been during their first meeting. He and Alice had just arrived at the Cullen house, and shortly following Carlisle's invitation to stay, Rosalie had fled from the room. Sensing fear, Jasper sought her out to calm her down and explain himself, when he found her examining herself in a full length mirror. He approached her slowly, not wanting to startle her, but she was already speaking. He heard of her worst human memory from beginning to end without a pause, listening intently as she willingly opening herself up to this stranger.

"I know you can feel me," she had said when she finished, catching his eye in the mirror. "I don't mean to be scared of you. It's not even you that scares me…you remind me so much of him, one of the men who hurt me. His hair fell just like your does, so I could never see his eyes."

Jasper recalled quickly sweeping his hair back before saying "I would never…"

"I know," she replied quickly, turning to face him. "When I first saw you, I knew you were dangerous. How else would you have gotten all those scars? But then I saw your eyes and I…I knew that something about you was different. At least different from the time you got your scars."

He had smiled in a way he hoped was friendly and inviting, and sighed, "Alice." He then felt her confusion, and added, "She's what made me different."

"So love saved you?" she murmured with a ghost of a smile on her face. She had swept past him in the doorway and left the house, but the last thing he heard was her whisper of "I wish it could have saved me."

* * *

A/N: So there's the first chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it, and look out for the next chapter in the near future. Review=love :) Lucia-Swanne


	2. The Reality

A/N: Hey guys, this is the next chapter in the 4-part story. I sincerely hope that you enjoy it, and please review!

Disclaimer: Me owning Twilight? Negatory.

* * *

Jasper returned to the present as he felt a delicate shift in the emotions around him. Rosalie was still under the control of the devils, but the love he had sent her was beginning to take effect, and her crying had diminished somewhat.

He also took note of the changes outside. Where before everything had been pitch black, the sky had faded to a pale pink, and the sun was sparkling from between the soaring trees beyond the window. He let his focus on Rosalie decrease slightly as he took in the emotions of everyone else in the house.

His family had calmed down reasonably, and the more familiar feelings of happiness and love had returned. The next thing he noticed was Edward's absence. He had not registered the disappearance of his anger, but then his concentration had been solely on Rosalie. He must have gone to check on Bella, and it was close to school time anyway.

Jasper sighed as this thought entered his head. He knew that they would need to attend school today; they vanished enough with hunting trips to cause ample suspicion. Bella would most definitely be going, despite her ordeal last night, and so there was no excuse for them to miss it.

As if on cue, or perhaps in response to his sigh, Rosalie lifted her head to look at him. While no tears could fall, there was still a noticeable difference to her golden eyes, flickers of black surrounded by a thin frame of red. While this could be attributed to her crying, Jasper still felt the thud of shock as he saw red in his twin's eyes.

"We should go downstairs," she said quietly, but made to such effort yet. Sighing herself, she rested her head back against his shoulder, shaking her head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry for something like that, Rose," he replied softly in her ear, sending her a little more love. "You know that I'm always here for you."

Nodding, he felt her move away from him until she was on the other side of the room. He could feel her gratitude and affection, but acknowledged that her wall had been built up again. He could not expect her to open up much more now.

"Bella deserves to be human, and live a full life," she stated, "And I almost took that away from her. I almost made her go through what nearly killed me. She shouldn't have anything to do with any of us, even Edward."

Jasper nodded. While he agreed with Rosalie, he could feel exactly what his brother felt for Bella. Edward's love was just as strong as Esme's for Carlisle, or Emmett's for Rosalie. And though she didn't quite understand it yet, Bella felt the same for him. It would take the most significant power to stop those two from being together, and whilst Jasper disapproved of Edward involving a human in their world, he knew what they felt for each other. Alice had even seen it in their future, so there was little chance of it changing now unless Edward chose to stop this. There was little chance of that either.

Jasper was hit with love and appreciation, and he turned to see Rosalie in her husband's arms. Emmett gave him a small nod, and Jasper returned it.

Then standing in the doorway was Alice, and the next second she was right in front of him, a knowing smile on her face. Of course she had seen it all happening. After all, she had been searching for the future of their family as well as Bella. The look in her eyes said everything: _well done, Jasper, she needed you._

The rest of the morning had passed quickly, Alice leading Jasper from the room and getting him dressed for school (yes, she insisted in choosing his outfit. Every day.) He couldn't help but note how much better the house felt now, but whether that was because Edward had left, or Alice was by his side, he could not decide. Whatever the reason, Jasper was pleased to note that even Rosalie was feeling a little happier, though the devils had not faded completely.

Jasper was the one to suggest they take Rosalie's car to school. She rarely drove it due to how…flamboyant it was, and he knew that she always felt better behind the wheel of her 'red baby'. Besides, he wasn't the only one in the family to appreciate how well she had improved the M3, and found himself also enjoying the short trip to school more than usual.

Pulling into the school parking lot, however, Jasper regretted the decision slightly. The attention that the car pulled was expected; the moment it entered the school gates, people stopped their conversations to stare open-mouthed at the convertible. And yet, once the four of them had stepped out of the car and begun the walk up to the building, Jasper became overwhelmed with lust and amusement.

He turned to find a group of six boys gawking at Rosalie unpleasantly, and extended his hearing to listen into their conversation.

"Would you look at the ass on her?" said one, turning to the others for agreement.

"Nah, those tits are mind-blowing!" exclaimed another, grabbing at the air in front of him suggestively.

Jasper turned back to his family, all who would have looked vacant to a human. To him and his eyes though, he could see the tightness around his wife's mouth, the flared nostrils of Emmett, and the heartbreakingly sad eyes of Rosalie. Each exuded resentment, and he knew just how close his brother was from doing something serious as retribution. He himself was struggling to keep hold of Alice's hand and not giving into his emotions.

Being born during the mid 19th Century, Jasper had been raised to show women the upmost respect, and people like this were what provoked the monster inside of him. Knowing that something needed to be done, Jasper decided to wait until classes had started before hunting out each boy and teaching them the proper way to treat a lady.

Alice froze beside him, her emotions dropping out completely, and the remaining three casually stopped in a well rehearsed routine as if to stare at something or begin a conversation. Jasper kept a tight hold of her right hand, while Emmett came around and stood by her, seemingly nonchalant, and allowed her to lean against his body.

Jasper was sure that he was the cause of Alice's vision, and sighed internally at his timing. The decision had been made just before she had slipped out, and moments before they could enter the school building. This left them standing close to the door, within full hearing range of the boys in the parking lot who had continued their conversation oblivious to their reactions. Their only option was to wait out Alice's vision and hope that the conversation taking place wasn't quite as vulgar as before.

The hope Jasper felt was in vain.

"What she needs is a real man to show her a good time," said the first boy again, and Jasper could feel the six pairs of eyes all on them as they stood helpless to fate.

"Right! One night with me and she wouldn't have that sour look on her face."

"She wouldn't even walk!"

Jasper let go of Alice's hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, trying his best to seem calm, and grabbed Emmett's arm in warning. His emotions showed that he was very close to snapping, and no one needed that to happen now. Their eyes met, and Jasper shook his head firmly, sending him as much calm as he was capable of right now. The quiet growl he received in response did not deter him, and he spread the feeling of calm across each member of his family.

"I'll deal with them later," Jasper mumbled at vampire speed, eyeing Emmett pointedly.

"No you won't!" said Alice firmly, and only then did Jasper realise that she had returned from her vision. "Don't even think about touching them, Jasper! You know how Carlisle and Esme feel about us harming humans. They most definitely deserve it, but we can't do anything to them."

Jasper turned his head to look at the boys, who were all staring directly at him now, and muttered his acceptance to Alice before sending each boy a healthy dose of fear and leading his family inside.

The bell rang the moment they entered the building, and Jasper said a silent goodbye to Alice before heading off to maths with Emmett and Rosalie. The walk to classes were always painfully slow, and the constant chatter about his family never made it enjoyable, but Jasper wished with all of his unbeating heart that no one made a comment regarding his twin today.

Taking his usual seat at the back close to the door, Jasper waited until everyone else was settled before subtly resting his hand on Rosalie's leg, sending love and reassurance to combat the dark feelings still resonating from her. Last night had been extremely difficult for her, and the comments from earlier had not benefited her emotional state whatsoever.

A slight smile appeared on her face, and while he felt gratitude mingle amongst her other emotions, her thought had clearly returned to last night's exchange, and the devils flowed through Jasper almost as powerfully as they had hours ago.

He let his hand stay there for the entire double, sending her increasing waves in an attempt to switch her focus. And while he was sure that Emmett's presence definitely helped her, she was still warring with herself internally and even his own ability was not improving this much.

The moment the bell had rung, the three seniors had exited the room and were moving towards the cafeteria. Jasper never looked forward to lunch, as it meant being stuck in a room with almost every human in the school. Thankfully he had hunted just a few hours before Edward had returned the night before, but he still experienced the dull burn and build-up of venom in his mouth as they walked in through the doors.

Alice was already waiting for them at their table, also close to the doors, with a tight smile and worried expression.

"Where's Edward?" Jasper asked as they sat down, expanding his emotional range to find his brother. But before he could locate him, Alice placed her hand on his arm in a way that clearly meant some bad news was coming.

"He's decided to eat with Bella today," she replied quietly, glancing at Rosalie before turning her attention back to him. "I don't know what it means. He could just be anxious from last night, but I have a feeling something is wrong."

* * *

A/N: Well there you go! A little bit of a cliff-hanger I hope, so please stick with me and soon all will be revealed. Until then, review=love! Lucia-Swanne :)


	3. The Secret

A/N: So here is the third chapter of the story, and I really hope you all enjoy it! This departs from Stephenie's original scene in Twilight, but this outcome suited the story better, so just go with it. Also, this is the penultimate chapter, so only one more after it. PLEASE review, it means a lot to me and constructive critisism is welcomed (no flames though!), even if it's just a few words I'd appreciate it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, no.

* * *

The four Cullen's watched as Edward and Bella entered the cafeteria, immediately lining up to buy food, or as they preferred to call them, props.

Jasper narrowed his ability in on his sibling, trying to make sense of his current frustration and disbelief. Beside him, Bella was clearly nervous, wringing her hands together as Edward collected them a tray. Something had obviously happened between the two, though his gift allowed him no insight as to the cause of their emotions. He would just have to wait and see if they mentioned anything during their conversation.

As the pair moved towards a separate table, Jasper brought his attention back to his family. Emmett was distracted by a car magazine which he would occasionally scoff at, though his arm rested around his wife's waist comfortingly. Alice was using her plastic fork to push around her salad, having now perfected the art of 'eating', and keeping a watchful eye on Edward. Rosalie simply stared down at her tray, barely moving to the point of being too vampiric, though he didn't have the heart to say anything.

"I had another vision during P.E.," murmured Alice at vampire speed, tapping one of her small red nails against her temple unconsciously. "It's almost the same one as before – almost. This one seemed more _certain_ somehow…"

"So something's changed?" asked Emmett quietly. Though he appeared to be taking an interest in the magazine in front of him, Jasper could see that his eyes were unmoving, his full attention on Alice.

"Yes, and now there's an even greater chance that Bella will be in our future."

He noticed Rosalie's eyes snap up at this statement, the anger flowing from her having grown even stronger now, and attempted to calm her slightly.

"Don't even think about it," she hissed at him, before turning to Alice once more. "How could last night have _encouraged_ that outcome?"

"I don't know what has triggered it, but the future has changed. Perhaps Bella feels safe with Edward, and so she's contemplating staying close to him. Or maybe Edward considers it necessary to keep protecting her. Whatever has happened, it's drawing Bella to us. I still saw her there, writhing on the floor…"

"Alice, stop it," Jasper demanded, feeling the anguish begin to overtake her again. Everytime she had a vision of Bella being changed, he would experience his wife's grief at being forced to watch someone in the pain she knew too well.

"Sorry," she mumbled quietly in reply, her gaze turning back to Edward and Bella. His eyes followed hers, eager to understand the reasoning behind the emotions that resonated from the pair. Jasper had always found himself somewhat frustrated by that particular loophole in his ability, though could hardly complain.

The next thing he heard come from Bella's mouth shocked him to the core.

"What would you do if someone dared you to eat food?"

Each of his siblings' heads whipped around at the question, eyeing Edward incredulously. That type of question held no credence outside of their kind; she knew.

Trying to contain his own shock from spreading, Jasper was forced to close his eyes from the onslaught of emotion now overwhelming him. He had found last night difficult, however the more intense anger and alarm that they all felt combined with the usual insanity of the high school students surrounding him meant Jasper could barely stop himself from moaning aloud in pain.

He felt Alice's hand wrap around his tightly in support, and despite her attempts to regain control of her emotions for him, their physical connection now made it even harder for Jasper to clear his mind. This bond accentuated certain tenors that Jasper unconsciously sought whenever around Alice, and he found a sliver more control over his physical reaction with the discovery of happiness beneath the underlying shock. While this was comforting to him, Jasper could not understand his wife's reaction – they had been discovered. It was only a matter of hours before they would need to leave Forks for fear of word spreading. They might even need to eliminate that possibility…

He felt as much as heard Edward's warning growl from across the room, indicating that he was paying as much attention to them as they were to him. His face betrayed nothing as he continued his conversation with Bella, though Jasper could clearly see the muscles in his arms tensing involuntarily as he prepared for the reactions of his siblings.

The next set of events happened quickly, even for a vampire–

Alice's emotional line slipped away again, her grip on his hand loosening as another vision took over. But just as soon as she disappeared, Jasper felt her struggle to fight off the images entering her mind, her emotional line returning with a heavy wave of fear. Whatever she had seen, if only for a second, would not be good.

"Rosalie, no!" Alice whispered just as a low snarl radiated from her chest. Rosalie's hands were gripped tightly around the lunch table, almost enough to leave visible finger-marks, and the look of pure hatred on her face as she glowered at Bella was nothing compared to her emotions. For the first time since Edward's speech last night, the devils completely disappeared from Rosalie, being replaced with hatred and disbelief directed towards her brother and Bella. Now visibly shaking with anger, Jasper immediately sent her as much calm as he could conjure up, extending this to his other siblings while attempting not to project his own emotions.

This required a significant amount of concentration on Jasper's part, and so he failed to notice the small number of humans now watching the family's exchange with curious eyes. They could have never seen Rosalie that angry, or Alice that scared, and so eyes quickly turned towards the Cullen table until most of the cafeteria were trying to watch them without being caught.

Being the first to perceive the attention, Emmett quickly alerted Jasper to their audience before prying Rosalie's hands from the table as discreetly as possible.

Jasper began thinking of any story that could explain their behaviour to the humans. All it would take would be one human to overhear a conversation and then they would go back to being school gossip instead of a performance. They did not need this sort of attention right now, and any distraction would be welcome.

Before any logical story would come into his head, Jasper made sure to tend to Rosalie's emotions further. He continued to send her as much calm and love as possible, trying to distract her from Edward and Bella enough to get her away from the humans.

This shift drew her minutely from her haze of emotion, now suddenly recognizing their location, and moved her glare towards Jasper. She allowed her emotions to take over again as she swung her arm back, hissing "_don't manipulate me!_" before letting her hand move forward and come into contact with his face with a resounding **crack**.

The entire cafeteria went quiet for a moment before filling with gasps and whispers, students asking their friends what had just happened and if they _really_ just saw Rosalie slap Jasper. Even Bella was drawn from her conversation with Edward by the sound, and watched in shock as Rosalie drew up from her chair and stalked away all whilst glaring at her.

Jasper instantly jumped into action, placing a mask of pain on his face before turning to his wife. "Fabricate something; I'll stop her from doing anything stupid."

He felt Emmett place a hand on his shoulder, silently thanking him for his quick thinking, though to any human he would appear to be consoling his brother. They rose together and moved towards the door Rosalie left through, ignoring the incessant stares from humans as they left the cafeteria.

As soon as they were out of sight, Jasper searched for Rosalie's emotions and tried to ignore the dull sting in his cheek where she had released some of her anger. He and Emmett moved a little too quickly through the school halls, still able to hear Alice's tinkling voice as she relayed the made-up story to those humans brave enough to ask.

Seconds later they stood at the edge of the parking lot, watching warily as Rosalie stalked around Edward's car with a large rock in her hand. She did not acknowledge them, throwing the boulder between her hands as easily as a ball while she eyed the car.

This would not end well.

"Rose, baby..." Emmett began carefully, moving towards her with caution. "How about we put the rock down and go, just you and me. We can go hunting up north where you like it, or we could-"

Her glare was answer enough, though she did put the boulder back in its place. At least she was thinking enough to listen to their logic.

"Why should I even try anymore? Why should any of us even bother with this charade if he's willing to throw away _everything_ for HER?" she shrieked, moving towards the boulder again. "I mean, now that she knows, why not let everyone else in on the little secret? It won't make a difference; we still need to move! How about we put on a show for all the stupid little humans!"

Or maybe she wasn't listening to logic.

Emmett got to her before she could pick up the boulder again, gripping her arms across her body tightly and pulling her away from the car as she struggled. Jasper knew better than to influence her emotions again, but by not doing so, they were running the risk of Rosalie losing control.

"Come on, Rose, we need to move," Emmett said firmly, walking her as best he could towards her M3 while Jasper followed. He lifted her effortlessly into the car but kept his arms around her to prevent her from evading them, and Jasper moved around to sit next to her.

They were silent for a long time, Emmett and Jasper monitoring Rosalie watchfully until she began to calm down. Jasper felt the steady change from blind anger to fear and apprehension, and eventually instructed Emmett to let her go.

As soon as she was free, Rosalie grabbed Jasper's hand with one of hers and Emmett's with the other, leaning back in the seat and clamping her eyes shut as she whispered "I like Forks." That was all she said, gripping them tightly as they all silently mourned the imminent departure from the small town that had become their home.

* * *

There it is, sincerely hope you enjoyed it, and the final chapter will be up soon! Review=love people, so please let me know what you think of it! Lucia-Swanne :)


	4. The Consequence

A/N: Hi all! This is the final chapter of Our Dark Angel, in which we find out just what Edward's choice could mean for the family. Still more J/R here, but a little J/Ed thrown in for the sake of finishing the chapter. I sincerely hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and if not, fake it to protect my ego ;) Reviews are appreciated A LOT, and constructive critisisms are welcome, so please please please let me know what you think! Goodbye for now, but I'm sure I will post something twilight-related somewhere in the near future, provided my creative brain isn't too fried from school.

Disclaimer: Not even a little bit.

* * *

Carlisle was not happy.

Jasper could feel his father's attempts to keep calm, but his disbelief at the situation was hard to control, and he listened intently for his conversation with Edward upstairs. There was no doubting everyone's ability to hear them, but Carlisle preferred even a semblance of privacy when he spoke with his children, especially concerning something as important as this. The only thing that prevented Jasper from keeping up with the conversation was his brother's ability, meaning they only heard one side of the exchange as Edward read Carlisle's mind for his reply.

Jasper was sitting with Esme in the lounge room downstairs, her head resting on his shoulder as he fed her calm and reassurance. Like Rosalie, Esme preferred to stay in one place, and while he too was sorry for their impending move, Jasper was simply happy that he was not the one causing their departure this time. He loved his mother completely, and tried to ease her pain as much as possible as he watched his wife and brother.

Alice had planted herself across the room next to Emmett, who was fidgeting nervously as they listened. She had a comforting hand on his arm, both because of their situation, and the disappearance of his wife.

As soon as the school bell had rung that day, Rosalie had fled on foot and none of the family had heard from her since. Jasper could feel Emmett's concern, despite knowing that she could look after herself, but noted his efforts to keep his attention on Carlisle and Edward. It wasn't often that Emmett let his emotions get to him, but with the driving day they had just endured, he was struggling to stay positive.

"But Carlisle, surely you-"

Jasper felt his frustration grow at this, and soon heard Edward mutter "I'm sorry for interrupting…please continue."

As he continued to eavesdrop on the one-sided conversation happening above, Jasper also noticed how nervous Edward had become. He could be heard bouncing his foot as Carlisle paced in his office, anxiously listening to his father's thoughts. Something he thought must have been particularly austere, as Edward began to exude shame. His foot stopped bouncing immediately, and Jasper was sure that his brother finally understood the severity of his actions.

"I don't need _you_ to tell me that," Edward said loudly, obviously directed at him. It was moments like this that Jasper wondered how many minds Edward could focus on at once. He himself could consciously read and manipulate many at one time, once influencing the entire newborn army in the South for days at a time, and so Jasper had always been curious as to his siblings limitations. He did not like to question Edward about his ability, just as Edward refrained from commenting on his, though he was sure that his brother needs only pay attention enough to his thoughts to understand just how it worked.

"I understand, Carlisle. I know that I have done something terrible for our family, but I assure you that we can trust her."

Jasper heard a snort from behind, and turned to find Rosalie standing in the doorway. She smelled strongly of pine trees, as if she had sat in one for a long period of time, which was highly plausible considering the time since they had seen her. Darkness had not long fallen when Carlisle called Edward upstairs, and now as the first stars could be seen clearly in the sky, Rosalie entered the house and looked around curiously.

"Why haven't we started packing?" she asked in a quiet voice, aware of the activity upstairs, and moved to sit on Emmett's lap just as Edward could be heard opening the door to Carlisle's office.

He sped down the stairs and looked at Rosalie incredulously, his emotions now dominated by anger. "Why would you do that?" he demanded, glaring at her and ignoring Carlisle's presence as he entered the living room.

"I had to be sure we were safe," Rosalie replied fiercely, moving to stand in front of Edward. "I had to be sure that she wouldn't say anything."

I turned immediately to Alice who did not look concerned, and relaxed slightly. Rosalie hadn't gone and done something stupid like harm Bella, at least not yet.

"You had no right to stalk her, Rosalie. What would you have done if she spoke to Charlie about it? Kill them both? Then we wouldn't have a choice in moving at all," Edward said.

"I wasn't aware we had a choice right now," she murmured, looking to Carlisle for confirmation. "A human knows of our existence, it's only a matter of time before the Volturi get involved. I was making sure that we were safe, Edward, something you've obviously forgotten."

There was silence for a few moments before Edward's anger grew. "Is that what you really think of me, Rosalie? You think that little of me?"

"You believe I would kill her, so what's wrong in thinking the same of you?"

"I would never lay a hand on her, no matter how much her blood appeals to me," Edward said vehemently, moving closer to Rosalie until their noses were almost touching. "You never even needed that excuse to murder people."

"Edward!" Carlisle admonished, but it was too late.

Jasper watched as Rosalie's expression changed dramatically; it was as if she had been slapped in the face by Edward. "That was different, and you know it," she whispered, her voice filled with pain. She stepped back from him, and Jasper noted the devils' return to his sister's emotional line.

"You shut your mouth," Emmett said loudly, taking Rosalie's place in front of Edward and glowering down at his brother. Jasper could feel the resentment rolling off of him, and quickly placed himself beside them in case either let their emotions take over.

"I'm merely stating the truth, Emmett. Your wife is a killer, so why shouldn't-"

Jasper felt her emotions a moment before he acted – Rosalie's level of anger could only have been matched by one other person he knew; Maria lived off of the emotion during the wars. This made him realise just how dangerous his sister could really be when provoked, and so his fighting reflexes were able to save Edward inches from harm. Before Jasper knew what had really happened, he had Rosalie pinned beneath him on the floor, arms behind her back to prevent her struggling.

The next thing he registered was fear; not only from Rosalie, but from every member of the family. Jasper raised his head to see the stunned face of Edward, quickly finding the same look on everyone's faces except for Alice. She was the only one in the family to have truly seen his fighting ability, and so his speed and precision did not seem to faze her; on the contrary, she was feeling almost relieved at his action.

This could not be said for the rest of the family, however. Emmett and Edward seemed only a little scared of his reaction, having wrestled with him on many occasions, though Jasper could easily sense their unease at just how fast he moved. Emmett was also clearly upset at his treatment of Rosalie, and he probably didn't truly understand why he had tackled her, though Jasper was sure he would understand if he felt her the way he could. Jasper's parents, on the other hand, visibly reacted to his movement – Carlisle unconsciously shifted to block Jasper from Esme, who had taken a few steps back until she was braced against the wall. Neither were familiar with this sort of behaviour, and the level of fear his mother felt towards him conjured a feeling reminiscent of human nausea.

This was not improved by Rosalie, who Jasper realised had her eyes clenched shut and was drawing shaky breaths. She was terrified, almost all anger dispersing from his actions, and he quickly realised why; the last time Rosalie had been handled like that left her close to death.

Edward was obviously thinking along the same lines, or had read her mind, as he murmured "let her go, Jasper…and thank you." Jasper was sure only he and Rosalie heard the last part, but he immediately followed Edward's advice and released his tight grip on Rosalie's wrists before pulling her gently to her feet.

"Are you trying to start something?" Emmett boomed, taking a protective stance over Rosalie the moment she was standing and glaring at Jasper with obvious intent.

"It's okay, Emmett, he was only trying to stop me from hurting Edward," she whispered, but did not look Jasper in the eye, choosing instead to look at his shoes. "I'm sorry I overreacted."

"It was still no excuse to treat you like that, Rose…I hope you can forgive me for my inappropriate behaviour." Jasper took a steady step towards Rosalie, who flinched slightly despite his slow and exaggerated movement.

Shocking everyone, including Jasper, Rosalie reached out and took Jasper's hand, ignoring the warning growl directed his way from Emmett. Through their connection, Jasper was able to feel the smallest traces of love beneath her still prominent fear, and from this he knew she would be alright.

"You see what she is doing to us?" Rosalie said quietly, looking directly at Edward. Her voice sounded tired, almost resigned, as if she knew what she said would have no influence over him. "She is tearing us apart…and this is only the beginning."

Jasper felt her squeeze his hand briefly before letting it drop, moving over to her husband and pulling him into a tight embrace. While they were usually more ostentatious with their physical relationship, Jasper knew better than anyone the emotional connection they shared. It was nowhere near that of his own relationship with Alice, but it was their own, and anyone could see the adoration they held for each other.

Jasper both felt and saw Rosalie relax in Emmett's hold before letting him go and moving upstairs quickly. Her emotions were not as forceful as they had been, but being Rosalie, they were still enough to affect him. Her fear was still evident, however, and so Jasper knew better than to approach her right now. He would allow her a night with her thoughts, and hopefully she would permit Emmett to comfort her as Jasper knew he wanted to; they needed each other tonight.

Looking around at his family, Jasper observed the similarity between their last gathering in the lounge room and that moment. Despite agreeing wholeheartedly with Rosalie's last statement, he couldn't help but notice Bella's ability to bring their family together, and hoped for their sake that he was agreeing with the wrong side. The Cullen's were all he had, and if Bella's interference with his family did not play out as Alice's visions had, he would not hesitate to act. His family would always come first, even if that meant destroying his brother's hope at love.

Edward met his eyes at that thought, and Jasper felt the threat behind his stare.

'_I thought this family was important to you too,'_ Jasper thought purposely, looking around at the people who had changed his existence – Carlisle with his calm patience and endless forgiveness for his mistakes; sweet Esme, who did nothing but love and care for him from their first moment together; Emmett's pleasurable attitude and easy acceptance of his new life; his exquisite Alice, who gave him a reason to truly live again; even Rosalie, with her fiery temperament and desire for humanity-

"Rosalie was out of line," Edward said firmly, drawing the attention of the entire family at his statement.

"Edward, she's your sister," Esme pleaded.

"Our sister," Alice chimed in.

Jasper watched as Carlisle physically and internally dealt with his emotions, clearly torn between supporting his first son and the rest of the family. "Edward, I understand why you would-"

"I can't believe you're taking her side in this! Bella will_ not_ say anything to anyone, I can assure you that much."

Jasper couldn't help but sigh in frustration; listening to one-sided conversations was getting very old. On top of that, he really couldn't afford for anyone to become more passionate on the subject without risking losing control himself. He used as much power as he could manage to calm his family, taking great care not to overdo Edward's dose.

Relaxing under the influence of Jasper's sudden calm, Carlisle turned his attention to Alice. "I assume that you see no harm coming from Edward's involvement in Bella's life?" A brief smile answered his question, and then his gaze returned to Edward. "Son, while there is no immediate threat that would cause the need to move, we must all be extremely cautious. I expect you to take great care around her, and the rest of you will need to accept this change.

"Bella is a part of this family now, whether we fully understand it yet or not. Edward cares for her greatly, and she obviously returns those feelings, so regardless of our individual opinions," he said a little louder, gaining Rosalie's attention, "we must respect Edward and trust that he has made the right decision not only for himself, but for this family.

"Rosalie was right in some respects; this could very well cause issues within our family. And while I am fully aware of the dangers their relationship entails, we will all support Edward and Bella through it. This family is the most important thing we have, and so we must do everything possible to keep in together."

Jasper let his hearing range expand to upstairs, finding no sound whatsoever from the second story. He then turned to his emotional ability, discovering through the emptiness that Rosalie had fled the house during Carlisle's declaration without his notice.

He acknowledged Edward's sigh at his thoughts, seemingly always on his twin during these moments, and turned to face his brother.

'_I will support you, Edward, despite what you think. But this family comes first, and I will not tolerate you ruining this for any of us. It means too much to Alice, and to me for that matter, for you to throw it away on a human girl.'_

His growl startled the rest of the family, though they said nothing of it as my silent conversation with him continued.

'_I know better than anyone else that your world revolves around her now, I can feel just how important she is to you. But Edward, you can't jeopardise your relationships here for her, or Rosalie will be right. We need you for this family to be right, and if this battle with Rose continues I worry what will come if it._

'_She doesn't show it often, but she truly does love you; that's why she acts as she does. Deep down, Rosalie is an angel, even if only a dark one at best. But that's the point, Edward – she is _our_ dark angel, and we need her. This family needs everyone, so I beg that you take caution.'_

A sharp nod was all Jasper received in reply, though he knew better than to expect anymore from him in the situation.

The rest of the family were beginning to rekindle forms of emotion other than what Edward expressed, and for that Jasper was grateful. He hadn't felt this constant form of poison since Maria, and while he knew without doubt that it would end, Jasper felt his own emotions slip a little into the darkness.

Now, Jasper realised with some frustration, all that was left to do was wait – wait to see what the future held for their family, for what it held for Bella, and at the very least, wait until their dark angel returned and made their family whole again.

* * *

A/N: There you go, Our Dark Angel is finished! As I mentioned above, reviews=love, so PLEASE contribute to the enlarging of my ego, or deflating if that's your opinion. Lucia-Swanne :D


End file.
